


It All Comes Together

by Raepocalypse



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rated For Language Mostly, and some implied sexytimes, continuation of my twitter thread, of a tinder au, this is a fucking mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raepocalypse/pseuds/Raepocalypse
Summary: Continuation of the twitter thread ( https://twitter.com/6uglyguysandjae/status/993265099648503814 ) as all seven members (plus Mino) come together to support Zico and Mino's show and meet one another's new boys. Some are more unwitting about their apparent connections than others.





	It All Comes Together

**Author's Note:**

> BOY I HOPE THAT LINK WORKS IN THE DESCRIPTION BC OTHERWISE THIS FIC MAKES NO SENSE GOSH
> 
> Anyway sorry to everyone who was really enjoying it all being on sns, but this part made no sense to be like that. There will be more, a sort of sns epilogue, added to the thread after this. I hope you all enjoy it!!

Yukwon paced at the curb as he waited for Minhyuk to come get him. He already felt like his nerves were buzzing and he hadn’t even had a coffee yet, hadn’t  _ done _ anything, but between Taeil’s drunken stupidity and Mino’s near-hyperventilating (over the show or asking Jihoon out on a real date, no one could say and they didn’t dare ask him) his own jitteriness was getting to him. Would Minhyuk be weird about finding out that they had a mutual friend? Did he already know too? Would Jihoon say something stupid? 

His lips were bitten red and nearly raw by the time Minhyuk pulled up in the back of a cab and got out with a smile that told him everything was  _ fine _ . Part of him was relieved, relaxed, because Minhyuk’s smile just sort of  _ did _ that to him. Did that for him. Settled the ache in his chest that made him feel afraid and alone. On the other hand, just seeing him rattled him all over again. 

“Hi,” he greeted, and he hated that he sounded a little breathless. 

“Hi,” Minhyuk smiled in return and moved forward, slipped a hand to his cheek and leaned in to catch a soft kiss. 

Yukwon felt himself melt a little, his eyes closing. It had only been a few dates, honestly, and he was aware that maybe they shouldn’t be at casual-welcoming-kiss-in-the-street levels, but it did a lot to settle his nerves, so he allowed himself to have this. Kyung’s voice in the back of his head told him he deserved it, deserved this. Deserved good things and good people and being happy. 

“Coffee?” Minhyuk asked, sliding the hand innocently down from Yukwon’s cheek to his hand where he laced their fingers. 

Yukwon nodded and they started down the street. There was a little chatter, mostly about Yukwon’s job. He tried to ask about Minhyuk’s but it was abundantly clear, very quickly that there wasn’t a lot to talk about. The call center had a few weird, quirky stories, but mostly, it was just answering phones. 

“I don’t do it because I love it,” he shrugged, tugging open the door to a coffee shop and letting Yukwon in. “I do it because it pays rent and when I find something that I do love, I can walk off like this is nothing to me because it is.”

“What do you think you’ll love?” Yukwon asked as they waited in line. 

Minhyuk shrugged lightly, but tugged his phone out. “Sometimes, I think I’d like to dance professionally. Jaehyo and Jihoon and I used to talk about youtube or something, but it’s not easy to make money that way and I don’t think any of us could afford to take the time off of work to put into making it successful.”

He turned his phone, showing Yukwon a grainy video of Minhyuk dancing. He kind of wished he hadn’t, though, because they were in a coffee shop and he sort of wanted to take a video of that directly to bed with him. “You are… really good,” he choked out, then shook his head and looked away. He figured he must be blushing, if the grin on Minhyuk’s face was anything to go by. “I, uh, I wanted to be a dancer too. Once. I still like doing it, but I don’t think I want to do it for money.”

“We should go dancing sometime, then,” Minhyuk said instantly, and when Yukwon looked back at him from the menu, he was beaming and  _ oh, my heart _ . 

He nodded stiffly, pressing his lips together and ordering quickly. Minhyuk came behind him, a hand on the small of his back, and he ordered too, and paid, and then they were shuffling away from the register. 

“Why don’t you want to dance professionally anymore?” Minhyuk asked as they waited. 

Yukwon shrugged. “I mean. Not to sound jaded, but dancing is kind of a risky career. If it was the only thing I loved, then maybe, but I also really love dogs, and grooming is secure. I still dance, and I love it, but… dogs, you know?”

Minhyuk let out a laugh, moving to grab their drinks as they were handed over. The rest of the date went… much the same. They chatted. Minhyuk talked about the shows he’d been to before, how he liked Mino’s music, how he liked the music from the other rapper, how he used to want to sing and he wished he had the courage to ask if they needed a vocal bridge with their songs, although that’s not the career he wants either. When their coffees were done and they Minhyuk was glancing at the clock on his phone, getting up, the topic shifted. It was time to go, which meant time to meet Jaehyo and Jihoon before the show. 

“Jaehyo will probably be really polite,” he told him, holding Yukwon’s hand while he gestured with the other. “But if he starts to look kind of annoyed and tries to poke fun at you, it’s actually because he’s getting comfortable. He’s never really mean, though. He tried to be mean, like once, ever, and it was so sad we all just pretended it actually was hurtful so he would feel accomplished.”

Yukwon snorted, although his stomach was twisting nervously the more Minhyuk went on. 

“Jihoon’s really sweet. Like really sweet. He’s loud, though, and he’ll probably try to hug you. If you don’t want him to hug you, he won’t, though. He’s really good about picking up cues like that and stuff?”

As he spoke, guilt and nerves kept building up, bubbling in his chest and his stomach until all he could think was that this was a lie, he was lying, he didn’t want to lie to him, he didn’t want Minhyuk to think he was a liar, he couldn’t start this with a lie, he couldn’t ruin this over something so  _ small _ . 

“I can’t do this,” he blurted, stopping in his tracks.

Minhyuk stopped as well, turning to look at him. His brows lowered slowly, concern falling over his handsome face. He searched Yukwon’s face for a moment and drew back carefully. “Can’t… meet them? I- That’s fine, you don’t have to.-”

Yukwon shook his head quickly, pulling his hand away and moving to lean against the wall, tipping his head back. “It’s not even a big deal, really. It’s not- I know Jihoon. Not well, but Mino is a friend, and I should have told you before that I know Mino. That’s the show we’re going to tonight, right? Because I promised him I would be there, and I just found out the other day, I swear, and I saw your twitter and it was so cute, and I feel really bad and I didn’t mean to lie to you, but Taeil and I were so panicked you would be mad about-”

Minhyuk slipped a hand over his mouth, forcing Yukwon to stop for a moment, and only then did he realize that he had been hushing him, that he had moved closer and was boxing him in against the wall with an expression equal parts amused and confused. “Are you trying to confess to… having mutual friends?”

Yukwon nodded. 

Nodding slowly, Minhyuk dropped his hand carefully and let it rest on the other’s shoulder. “Taeil who’s dating Jaehyo?”

He nodded again. 

“If I was ashamed of the stuff I said on Twitter, I wouldn’t have put it on Twitter,” he said finally.

“Taeil locked his so Jaehyo can’t find it,” Yukwon said softly, the sick feeling starting to slip away, because Minhyuk was making it such a non-issue that it  _ was _ a non issue. It was nothing. 

With a soft laugh, he moved close again and pressed a light kiss to Yukwon’s cheek. “So can you do this now, or can you still not do this?”

A laugh bubbled up, breathless and relieved. “I can do this now.”

Again, Minhyuk slid his hand down Yukwon’s arm and laced their fingers. “I thought you meant you didn’t want to do, you know,  _ this _ anymore. Date. I thought you were about to bolt.”

“What?” he all but yelped, frowning. “No, god, I like you so much. I don’t think I could. I was just kind of panicked that if Jihoon didn’t pretend to not know me, you would think I was a liar, and if he did, I  _ would _ be a liar, and I didn’t want to have to… make that choice.”

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. “I can’t believe Jihoon didn’t say anything. What a jerk.”

Another laugh, this one brighter, and Yukwon was rewarded to a dimpled smile from Minhyuk. “I can’t believe Mino didn’t realize who you two were for so long.”

“They deserve each other,” he sighed, shaking his head again. “Taeil is cool, right? Like. He’s not gonna jerk Jaehyo around or anything.”

Yukwon took a moment to think about that. “I mean, not emotionally. He’s really gone for him. But he’s going to fuck with him every chance he gets.”

That drew another laugh from Minhyuk and he nodded. “Alright well. Should we tell Jaehyo, then, or just let him think that Mino and Jihoon are the only thing we already had in common? I’ll leave it up to you.”

Yukwon paused, allowing Minhyuk to lead him inside of an apartment building now, nice but not lavish, and toward a stairwell. “I mean, I was worried you were going to be pissed and think I was a liar. Will Jaehyo be mad?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “He’ll think it’s funny, probably. Worst case scenario, he’s mad at Jihoon for not telling him right away, but it’s not Taeil’s fault.”

He hummed, tapping at the back of Minhyuk’s fingers with the tips of his fingers. “We don't  _ need _ to tell him. They seem to both like making things awkward anyway.”

That earned him another laugh and Minhyuk stopped by a door, fishing his keys out one-handed. “Fair enough. You ready, then? Can still ‘do this’?”

Yukwon nodded, feeling lighter than he had in days, and smiled at Minhyuk as he opened the door. 

Inside, the place was cozy and neat. It wasn't crowded with books and recording equipment like Jiho and Mino’s apartment, not cluttered with clothing and cramped from a massive fish tank like Kyung and Taeil’s, and not an unsolvable mess of dog toys and snapbacks like his own. He glanced around curiously, noting the kitchen across the living space and the little hall to the right. 

The TV was on, a game idling on the screen, and a man lay spread out on the couch with a controller in his hands. He looked handsome even with bags under his eyes and recognition hit Yukwon right before the reason he was so tired. “Is that Jaehyo? You live together?”

Minhyuk hummed, letting go of Yukwon to cross the room and scoop up an energy drink that was still mostly full. “He worked really late last night and then got called out again before he got to bed. I guess you know that, huh?”

With a guilty frown, Yukwon nodded. “Yeah. Taeil usually makes it home fine on his own but…”

The man shrugged, snagging the controller and saving the game, shutting it down. “Serially responsible. He probably didn't have to ask and Jaehyo would have gone to him. Let me wake him up.” 

Quiet and careful, Minhyuk crouched beside his roommate and shook him awake gently. Jaehyo groaned and tried to turn over, but after a few murmured words Yukwon couldn't make out, he rubbed his face and blinked blearily up at each of them in turn. 

“Jaehyo,” Minhyuk said evenly, gesturing across the room. “This is Yukwon. Yukwon, this is Jaehyo.”

He managed to mumble something and dragged himself to his feet, shuffling past Yukwon and down the little hallway. 

Minhyuk sighed, shaking his head. “He said it was nice to meet you. I think he's gonna get changed now. Jihoon should be here soon. Do you want anything to drink?”

It took nearly half an hour for Jaehyo to return, looking fully awake now despite the bags under his eyes. By that time, Minhyuk and Yukwon had done a short tour of the apartment and circled back around to the couch, sitting close and chatting idly about the upcoming show. He looked generally nicer, changed out of the tee and sweatpants to something more fashionable with subtle make up and a wide brimmed hat on his head. 

“Where did that come from?” Minhyuk asked, as Jaehyo passed through to the kitchen. 

“Stole it,” he replied flippantly. “He bought me breakfast, but there was an additional hat tax because his couch sucks.”

“You just passed out on your own couch,” the man pointed out, brow raising. 

Jaehyo turned, leaning a hip on the counter as he waited for whatever he was making. . “Well, our couch is nice. Hi, Yukwon. Sorry about before. I was out kind of late trying to make sure this guy I like didn’t pass out in a bar.”

A smile stole over Yukwon’s face for a few reasons at that, not the least of which was the fondly exasperated look on Jaehyo’s face when he said it. “And now you’ve napped so you can be out all night again?”

He shrugged, turning to pour a cup and then lean against the counter while he dunked a tea bag in it. “Gotta do something. Mino is a friend. Can’t miss it.”

A loud knock sounded and they all jumped, Jaehyo hissing at the steaming tea on his hand. Without thinking, Yukwon was on his feet, going to check on him while Minhyuk went to the door. 

“I’m fine,” Jaehyo waved him off. “Don’t-”

“Yukwon!” Jihoon shouted, beaming from the doorway and waving frantically. 

Yukwon gave him a guilty wave. Jaehyo looked stricken. “Hi, Jihoonie,” he said softly, but it was swallowed with Jihoon crossing the apartment and wrapping him in a hug. 

“Know each other, then?” Jaehyo asked dryly. 

At that, the bigger man let him go and sheepishly grinned at him. “I know a lot of people, Jaehyo. I go out.” 

He simply rolled his eyes, which prompted Jihoon to dart forward and press a kiss to his cheek before he could jerk away. “Do not! Spill my tea!” he snapped, but sounded mostly just resigned. 

Another kiss, this one on Yukwon’s cheek and from Minhyuk as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

It was… easy after that. Yukwon already knew two of the three of them, and he and Jaehyo got along like a house on fire anyway. IT was easy to see why Taeil liked him, and he’d never spent much time with Jihoon, but he was as sweet and rambunctious as Mino always made him out to be. 

They lounged around the apartment a while longer, until it was closer to the time for the show to begin, then bundled up into Jihoon’s car, where he and Jaehyo argued over the radio the whole way while Yukwon and Minhyuk spoke softly and held hands in the back seat. 

The concert was, predictably, packed. Luckily, they didn’t have to go through the long line or pay the cover, however. They ducked past the doorman, Jaehyo waving tensely to someone and Jihoon greeting another person too-loudly and Minhyuk’s arm a comforting weight around Yukwon’s waist. There were no seats, standing room only, so they tucked themselves all against the wall near the stage and Jaehyo fished earplugs out of his pocket since they were so close to the speakers. 

As the show moved forward, Yukwon caught Jihoon shouting along with them, not missing a beat or stumbling over the words once. Minhyuk stayed plastered to his side for a while, moving behind him when they both started to move. Once that started, he stopped really noticing anything about the way Mino kept coming to their side of the stage to speak right at Jihoon or how Jaehyo was looking at his phone every few minutes. He didn’t take any notice of anything until except the body behind him until a hand met the back of his head and shoved him forward, away from Minhyuk. When he looked up again, Jaehyo had a hand on Minhyuk’s face, shouting at him that he wasn’t allowed to go off like that in a venue. 

Sweaty from the heat and the crowd and flushed with more than embarrassment, Yukwon snagged Minhyuk’s hand again, reassured him with a light kiss to the cheek. They didn’t dance again for the rest of the show, but Yukwon was sure that was enough of a preview for him that they were going to be going dancing any day now. 

They were nearing the end before Yukwon remembered he was supposed to be directing Taeil to where they were, and it only happened because Jaehyo turned around suddenly, looking shocked and a little murderous. Minhyuk had, upon seeing Jaehyo turn, jerked away from Yukwon and reached for Jaehyo, like he was ready to drag him away and put him behind him. When it turned out to be because Taeil’s hands had snuck around his waist, they both relaxed instantly. Jaehyo’s face lit up in a way he hadn’t seen before now, the fatigue from before disappearing. Yukwon breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that things were all just… coming together. Finally. 

The concert continued with Jaehyo draped across Taeil’s back, with Yukwon stuck to Minhyuk’s side, with Kyung appearing behind Taeil and giving Jiho the same heart eyes he’s been giving him at every concert he’s done since he met them. 

Afterwards, though, as the venue emptied and the six of them stayed put, Jaehyo pulled away and tugged out his earplugs. “Taeil, this is Minhyuk and Ji-”

“Taeil-hyung!” Jihoon shouted, making Jaehyo wince and then frown. 

“Hi, Jihoon,” he laughed, throwing a glance at Jaehyo. 

He cleared his throat and gestured to Yukwon as well, starting, “Well this is-”

“I know him too,” he interrupted, a grin stealing over his face. 

Jaehyo gave him a shove with the hand not still holding Taeil’s. “Who in the world do you  _ not _ know, then?”

Taeil laughed, high and bright, and waved to Minhyuk. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Minhyuk said smoothly, patting Taeil’s shoulder. 

“Well, neither of you know me,” Kyung piped up abruptly, moving forward and beaming at both of them. “I’m Kyung.” His eyes landed on Minhyuk and his grin turned sly. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Before either of the could do more than blush, heavy footfalls sounded on stage, yelling, and then Mino and Jiho jumped off to join them. (If one of them landed on their feet heavily and the other rolled down into a heap before popping back up, well, Yukwon wasn’t going to tell anyone who was who.)

Jiho snatched Kyung up, dragging him in for a sweaty hug that made him laugh and squirm and try to push him away. Mino had to do no such thing, because he was practically lifted off his feet by a proud Jihoon right away. 

It had felt dramatic at the beginning, had felt like everything could be ruined in a moment, with one wrong word, but it was the end of the night now, and all of them were doing fine. Jiho shouted with sparkling eyes that he was starving, that they needed beef right away. Kyung shouted back that he had to shower first. Jaehyo and Taeil were already in their own little world, which seemed to consist mostly of Jaehyo shouting at him for scaring him during the show and Taeil trying to sneak close enough for a kiss. 

Even from where he was standing, Yukwon could see Mino struggling to articulate to Jihoon the question he’d been holding onto for months. Finally, he managed, “Do you want to go too? I’ll pay. For you. Or we could go without them. I could still pay.”

“I can pay!” Jihoon replied, smiling wide and oblivious. “We should all go together and celebrate! You did so well.”

“Jihoon, I’m not trying to cele- okay, yeah,” he sighed, dragging a hand over his face. Exasperated but fond seemed to be the theme of the night, although if that was the case, that must mean that Minhyuk was exasperated with him. 

Yukwon looked up again to see Minhyuk watching the group of them with the same exasperated-but-fond look and realized that maybe they had already gone through that step tonight, and that maybe they would have chances to do it again later. 

“Wanna go out with everyone?” Yukwon asked, drawing his attention back. 

Minhyuk seemed to consider this for a moment, then asked with heated eyes and flushed cheeks, “Can we dance again after?”

Yukwon choked, eyes wide, and then nodded. “Yes. Yeah. Absolutely. At mine. Hey, guys! We should go eat now. Let’s go, everybody get your shit and let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link again, just in case https://twitter.com/6uglyguysandjae/status/993265099648503814
> 
> Also that's my twitter. Yell at me there!!


End file.
